sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Suka-Lee Domnhall
Born on Drommand Kass, Suka-Lee grew up in what would be seen as a strange home environment from those that didn't understand. Her parents, Both are High-ranking powerful Sith Darths, loved her very much. Her almost nil connection to the Force was seen as a extreme disappointment to her parents but that'' didn't deter them from raising her well. They ''made sure she received top education from the best academies receiving top marks in her studies; as she grew up and matured her talents began to form but not in the way people would have imagined. Dance and music, in her childhood years, was once her passion. Gifted in both she strived to be the best at both despite her parents objections. As an extra curricular she pursued a vain dream of becoming an actor like she saw on the HoloNet but that all changed when her mother died. She was a beautiful Sith Pureblood and powerful in the Force. Adept in Alchemy she was constantly delving into the Force to study its mysteries but one day on one of her many trips into the Unknown she was killed by a Jedi Master Greloc. Her death rippled through the minds of both Suka and her father with such intensity that Suka passed out from the pain and grief she felt in the Instant her mother died. In one fell swoop she lost her childlike happiness and had to face the reality of the violent world she lived in. In the end, Sith are warriors, and warriors fight. That was the legacy she was born into and that is what she would do. At the age of fourteen, weeks after her mothers death, she was recruited by Imperial Intelligence to go through a training program that would turn each student into Cypher agents. Not everyone would succeed, which was a given, but failure resulted in death. Out of sheer desperation to protect what was left of his family, her father Darth Vyoysesio brought her to a secret group of Sith Alchemists to augment her body in order to guaranty success in the program. They were to fully exploit her connection to the force and however it came to be so be it. The process was the worst pain she ever felt. Her worst fears and most terrible pains her made a reality in her mind as the dark side overwhelmed her senses; Fear, rage, hate were all she knew for the next week as the group strived to further her connection to the Force and unlock her potential. Despite her constant pleas and cries for a reprieve they did not relent. What they unlocked was something that no one would've thought possible. Suka, body wracked in pain and damage, suddenly relaxed and repaired itself. As a result of their work Suka's body could do things that no mere mortal could do. During her training she became the best student out of all the cadets. Breaking standard records w/o actually breaking them (since this was a secret program) and proving to be more vicious then the others. Stronger, faster, and capable to heal herself without aid, she was molded into the perfect Cypher Agent. Cold, Calculating, Ruthless. A Vision.. Walking across her homestead on Yavin 4, she takes the egg Tyrol had given her to an incubation chamber she had just installed in a structure on the north side of the property. Placing it inside she secured it in place according the instruction manual. Excited at the prospect of becoming a mother (of sorts) Suka followed everything as carefully as she could. Sitting in front of the machine, Suka decides to meditate. With the Avril on her mind she thought it would be best to contemplate on it. Reaching out into the Force to the unborn creature she felt its mind. The Force began to flow into and through the two beings in harmony forming a connection of minds. Suka, not being one used to such events, didn’t realize this happened. Peace and calm filled her mind... happiness? An image forms in her mind... a large bird soaring over head.. it landed next to a couple.. a man and a woman. In the arms of the woman... a child? behind trio the bird wraps it’s wings, huge white wings, around them in a protective manner. one eye... a huge massive eye belonging to that bird, locks on to Suka. It speaks, though it shouldn’t, a single word. “Raven” coming out of the trance she was in Suka gasps from the experience. Her eyes lock with the machine where her Avril lay, still in its egg “Raven?” she couldn’t make of what had just happened... did she see the future? She couldn’t have... could she? Category:Personnel